Halo: Zero Mission
by Dark-Xero
Summary: It's a crossover with Metroid, Master Chief and Samus pair up to destroy the newly formed bond with the Supposedly destroyed mother brain and the covenant
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
All he could hear was the groaning of Grunts, screeches of Jackals, the war cries of the Elites and booms of Hunter's massive weapons. He was out of ammunition, nothing, not even a grenade. Master Chief was doomed for failure.  
Out of no where a giant beam flashes past him and massacres twelve Grunts at once. Master Chief had no idea who it was. All he saw was a flash of flame-colored armor and the light of a particle beam. Who ever it was had saved his life from the explosions and impalements of needlers. And this was only the beginning. As he closed his eyes he felt his body being lifted from the ground. But, it did not feel like the touch of any ordinary man. It felt like more compassionate for him, not as rough, more like the touch of a woman. He knew that he was safe. Master Chief finally blacked out as the mysterious flame-clad warrior docked onto her ship... 


	2. Greetings

Master Chief had awakened on a ship. Dazed, he got up and walked around. He stumbled upon the bridge of this ship. Noticed at the head was a pilot, the same one who saved him.  
  
"Good, you finally got up. I was worried for a second," Said the mysterious stranger. She had the voice of a woman. Not just a woman though, strong and brave.  
"Were am I?" questioned Master Chief.  
"You are aboard my ship," Stated the stranger.  
"Well isn't that obvious?" Master Chief remarked sarcastically. "What am I doing here? All I remember is several Grunts about to destroy me."  
"I rescued you from death," Said the stranger. "I crushed those Grunts, or whatever you call them, with one blow."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Samus Aran," declared the stranger. "I am a bounty hunter hired by the Galactic federation to exterminate the space pirates army on the planet Zebes."  
"Zebes? Where is that?"  
"Zebes is a planet in a galaxy not to far away from here..." said Samus. "But, I have finished that mission and now have been sent to help you."  
"Why the hell do I need help!?"  
"Uh, didn't I just save your ass out there?" mordantly shouted Samus. "I'm your backup now. And I don't wanna take any bull from you, or that snippy little program that's been talking to me while you were unconscious."  
"What?!?"  
"Yes, she says her name is Cortana, and she's been bitching at me this whole time!"  
"Who the hell is Cortana?"  
"She's a program that's been uploaded into your suit."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That thing that's in your suit's program!"  
"There is no program in my suit. And I don't care what you say I don't  
believe you! I just want to get back to fighting that god-damned  
covenant." Master Chief stormed out of the room, only to get lost in the  
winding corridors of Samus' ship. After several hours of walking, Chief  
passed out from exhaustion.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chief you there..."  
  
"Hello, Chief..."  
  
"Chief, WAKE UP!!"  
  
Master Chief sprang up of the floor. He did not know where this voice was coming from. It always was behind him. He was going mad! Ranting around a room, he scanned for a way out. He spotted a door. The door had no handle, no knob, and no window. So, MC starting kicking, punching, and yelling at the door, this did nothing. All the while Cortana was scanning around for a way out.  
  
"Chief I've detected a weak spot in the wall. All you have to do is hit it."  
"Who said that?"  
"I did sir."  
"Who?"  
"It's me, Cortana! Don't you remember?"  
"No, but that voice is so familiar."  
  
"Oh dear, you must have suffered some memory loss after that attack. So, I'll reintroduce myself. My name is Cortana. I am the highly advanced AI at the heart of your Armor. I am capable of hacking into alien computer systems, and I use this skill to intercept Covenant communications during combat. I also interpret this data to my caretaker with directional waypoints and the best available information about the troop movement and strategy."  
  
"Oh, okay, so you're telling me that you're like a hacking program uploaded into my suit, right?" Chief asked.  
"Yes I am," confirmed Cortana.  
"Then why can't you just hack into this ship's mainframe and send us back to earth?"  
  
"I can't because Samus is on our side, Chief. She's leading this party right now. Also I hope you remember this: Your MJOLNIR battle suit is the pinnacle of military technology, and your battle suit utilizes a neural interface implanted in your brain. Your armor's movements and weapons are controlled at the speed of your thoughts. Now destroy that door so we can get out of here."  
  
Master Chief used all of his might to decimate the door to a pile of metal. Afterwards, he, along with Cortana's help, found Samus and negotiated everything out.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, you are the last of the Spartan-II project," avowed Samus. "So that's why you act the way you do," avowed Samus.  
"Yes and you are a Bounty hunter," believed Master Chief. "And, you are here to help me along my path to destroy the Covenant."  
"Of course; now we must gather our thoughts and formulate a plan to destroy these Covenant once and for all."  
  
* * * 


End file.
